User blog:Sanguinoraptor/Chapter Fourteen: An All-Out Armors!
The D-Fender Achelousaurus stayed still. The Dilophosaurus still tried to attack Lily whlie Lily moved away swift but gently around, not letting her awareness down. And that's when things got worse. "Lily! Running Confuse!" shouted Zoe. Lily used her Natural Strike and ran away so fast that it's gone. But the Sky Dilophosaurus chased her with the same Strike as well. "Now," said Zoe as she prepared a Card. "Vanquishing Vortex!" Lily combined her Running Confuse and the Vanquishing Vortex, forming Tornado Throw. The Dilophosaurus was going down, but the aliens didn't give up. They used something....else. Lights were flashing on the ship and suddenly another Mutant Monster strikes down. It looks like a Triceratops with a semi-trapezoid frill, and a split on the top of it like a Pentaceratops. It has two horns above its eyes, and another two on the nose which made the snout looks like those of rhinoceros'. "Arright Achelousaurus! Electric Charge!" shouted Max as he used the Electric Charge. The Achelousaurus strikes forward, with a ball of bolts on his head. The Tetraceratops -- four-horned face -- tried to dodge, but it's not much of a use. The bolt hit him. "Copied," suddenly a computer on the ship said. "No way," said Max. "I'll finish this now! Breaking Point!" The D-Fender upgraded Breaking Point is unusual. The enemy is charged by electricity that it can't move at all. Then the giant bolt shots off the Achelousaurus' head. Critical hit. But a Mutant Monster, like any other, still needed more force to takedown. Meanwhile Zoe chased after Lily and the Dilophosaurus which began a great chase around the downtown, with their Natural Strike which made Zoe in around 30 meters left behind. The look-alike dinosaurs then bit each other, and Lily seemed to be losing. "No!" shouted Zoe as she raised a card. "Paris, go help Lily!" But Paris isn't a dinosaur designed to battle. She didn't give much help except by keeping the Dilophosaurus off for a while, but it still wouldn't give up. "Alright then," said Zoe angrily. It's never good when a girl's mad. "You gave me no choice. D-Fender Activate!" Zoe put her D-Fender chip on the gap on the Holder and closed it. "D-Fender ready." Paris, now with her all-new armor, strikes forward with all the guts she had. The Dilophosaurus used Running Confuse which succeeded in confusing her, but she quickly manage to stomp on it by the right moment as her armor glowed. "Sharp Eyed," whispered Zoe. "Cool! Okay now Paris, Dino Swing!" Paris' armor glowed even brighter, and she threw a 'tunnel' of green aura which locked the Dilophosaurus. Then she rushed on him and swung him around and throw him away. BLAMM. Lily used her chance. "Alright, Lily! Vanquishing Vortex!" Lily vanquished the Dilophosaurus, sending him powerless -- like their first battle. "Paris! Stomping Hammer!" Paris jumped and stomped on the Dilophosaurus, taking it down back to the Card form. But a chip -- attached to it -- beeped and the Card flew by itself into the ship. Still, the battle between the ceratopsians isn't done yet. "Electric Bolt!" shouted a rough voice from inside the ship with a translator. The Tetraceratops stood still, then a bolt of lightning strucked him in the back. Its frill was glowing, and he rushed forward with a bolt of electricity on its head. "No way! It's the Electric Charge!" shouted Max. It hit the Achelousaurus away. The Move seemed to be stronger than the normal Electric Charge. Luckily Achelousaurus had some armor on. "My turn now, Max!" said Rex. "Dino Slash! Ace, get ready! D-Fender Activate!" Ace roared as the D-Fender was setting on him. "D-Fender ready." "Cyclone!" The D-Fender glowed sky-blue, so bright that it got hard to see. Then a whirlwind covered Ace, but as he ran away, instead of taking some wind power, the whole tornado keeps up. It hit the Tetraceratops quite hard, but once again the ship's computer said, "Copied." However, the Tetraceratops was thrown away and Max saw his chance. "Lightning Strike!" Whlie the Tetraceratops still falling down, Achelousaurus hit him with a big, bold, bolt of lightning from his head, hitting it in the air. The Tetraceratops lost, but then a pincer took it from the air before a wind blow it away. The ship simply left. Max deactivated the D-Fender and swiped an Empty Card on the Achelousaurus. "You're now part of the Team, Red!" he named the Achelousaurus. Then they left to the Lab before anything might get even worse. ****** "Another Mutant Monster?" Reese still didn't look off her computer. "What are you on now, Reese?" said Max as he tried to change the topic. "I'm caling in Dr. Z." "WHAT?!" By the moment Dr. Z came in with his pockets full. "So," said Rex sheepishly. "Uhh...what are those in your pockets?" Dr. Z grinned. Then he raised them all. A whole deck of Moves. "Cool!" said Max as he took the Lightning Set. There are new Moves too in there, like Sky Strucks and Thunder Mine. While Rex got some noew Moves like Storm Wind and Hurricane Strike. Zoe's new Moves are like Energy Drain and Forest Drive, whlie some of Al's are Landmine Field and Typhoon Attack. "These are awesome," said Al. He checked out some more new Moves until he realized that he's not the only one with heterogenic Elements in his move deck, though most of the are Fire and Wind. Rex also got a few otehr Elements than Wind, so as for Max and Zoe. "You'll need those," said Dr. Z. "That's right," supplied Reese. "These new Moves are designed with more power than other Moves are supposed to be. Especially after the copying incident." Max and Rex blushed. "Now they have super-powered Electric Charge and Cyclone. This is not a good sign, but maybe we still have a chance to counter with these and the speed of your responses to any Dinosaur Signal. Got it?" "Yes ma'am," said the whole Team in unison. But these are not going to be enough for the aliens always had a trick behind their back and they won't stop until they succeeded. Category:Blog posts